


I'm With You, Always

by saviourhale



Series: tumblr ficletts [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banshee Lydia Martin, Banshee Powers, Based on a Tumblr Post, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Deleted Scenes, F/F, Hallucinations, Lydia-centric, Mentioned Scott McCall, Mentioned Stiles Stilinski, Season/Series 05, minir grief implications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5411867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saviourhale/pseuds/saviourhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on the prompt  <b> hey I'm with you, always</b></p><p> “I miss you, Ally, I miss you so much and you, you’re—you’re gone Allison. You’re gone” Lydia says shaking her head.</p><p>“Lydia, look at me” Allison tells her tightening her grip on Lydia’s hands, and Lydia opens her eyes. With a dimpled smile, Allison says, “Hey, I’m with you okay? Always. In here” she lifts one of her hands and presses firmly it to Lydia’s heaving chest. “In here”</p><p>“It’s not the same” Lydia replies in a soft broken voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm With You, Always

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt is the title, I'm sorry I'm so unoriginal. Also, I feel like this is terrible but I'm sharing anyways.
> 
> Happy reading lovelies!

“You do realize the last time we found this thing, it required—you guys made a really big sacrifice. How are we—how am  _I_  supposed to find this stupid tree stump?” Lydia asks Allison who’s been quietly walking beside her; the only sound is their light breathing and the crunching of the fallen leaves under their feet.

Allison stops and turns to look at her, a sad smile on her lips. She nods, urging Lydia to go on; it’s quite clear she has a lot on her mind.

“It’s just—this, our lives now, it’s all so frustrating” Lydia sighs frowning deeply. “I’m so tired Allison, I want to stop being so afraid, I want to stop worrying about my own safety, the safety of our friends, the safety of this god’s forsaken town”

There are unshed tears brimming in Lydia’s eyes and Allison takes Lydia’s hands in her own.

“What’s going on?” Allison asks softly.

“Scott and Stiles are on the verge of some kind of fall out, no one is talking to each other. We pass by one another in the school halls, and completely ignore the fact that we exist, the whole _pack_ is falling through the cracks. Kira is gone, Allison, she’s gone because of these  _Doctors_. Malia must have some kind of a death wish because she is on this whole ‘search for the dessert wolf’ rampage. She wants to kill her, but she can’t, she doesn’t know how. I’m so scared she’s going to get hurt, and I don’t know how to help, how to stop her. I wanted to help Parrish and I couldn’t. No one knows what he is, or why he’s taking all these bodies, and I, I just—” Lydia takes a deep breath, a single tear rolling down her left cheek as she shuts her eyes tightly. “I miss you, Ally, I miss you so much and you, you’re—you’re gone Allison. You’re gone” Lydia says shaking her head.

“Lydia, look at me” Allison tells her tightening her grip on Lydia’s hands, and Lydia opens her eyes. With a dimpled smile, Allison says, “Hey, I’m with you okay? Always. In here” she lifts one of her hands and presses firmly it to Lydia’s heaving chest. “In here”

“It’s not the same” Lydia replies in a soft broken voice.

“No, but it’s something” Allison agrees. “You can’t fix everything Lyds, no matter how much you want to, it’s all just too much for you to handle on your own. Sometimes you’ve just got to let everything fall into place to its own accord. But you know what you can do right now? You can find this tree stump” Allison tells her.

“I can’t, I’ve tried, I’ve tried so hard” Lydia says slumping her shoulders in defeat.

“Tell me, who’s the one who’s always finding the bodies?” Allison asks with fierce look.

“Me” comes Lydia’s answer.

“Exactly, you. I believe in you Lydia, you can do this” Allison tells her reassuringly.

Lydia nods and closes her eyes, trying to concentrate. She starts to walk, and Allison follows carefully.

There are whispers, very soft and barely audible at first. And then Lydia is opening her eyes, and gradually, the whispers become louder and louder, so loud, Lydia wants to scream.

“Allison” Lydia gasps as they stumble into a clearing full of bodies surrounding the nemeton.

But Allison is no longer there.

Allison is gone, and Lydia’s left once again, with a gaping hole aching in her chest.

She grabs her phone and calls Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> andddddd there you have it, a sort of deleted scenes kind of little drabble. Hope at least someone enjoys this a little.
> 
> thanks so much for reading!


End file.
